creativenessfandomcom-20200214-history
Creation Movie: A Musical/Trailers
Teaser #1 *(R Rating) * Auld Lang Syne plays *(Shows Universal and IDGAF Productions logo) * Text: Somewhere beyond fantasy. * (Shows a birds-eye view of WikiaLand) * Text: There are places... * (Birds-eye view closes into Creation Wiki) * Text: Places, so blasphemous, so vile, so abstract, so-so-so autistic...that we had to censor the most graphically shocking parts of this trailer. * (Birds-eye view closes into Chrome (who's face is censored)) * Chrome: "The fuck am I censored for?" * (Screen shuts black) * Mom's Spaghetti by Eminem plays * Text: CREATION SHOW MOVIE ** Red text: A MUSICAL * (The screen flashes multiple action stills in a thrilling way, ending with Chrome sticking a gun to his side face) * Text: 2017 Teaser #2 *(R rating) *(Shows Universal Studios and IDGAF Productions logos) *(We open up to a conversation being held by Chrome and KK) *'Chrome': Okay... *'KK': Ok. *'Chrome': (Looks around and begins to hum) *'KK': (Notices a bug on Chrome's face) *'Chrome': What...? *'KK': There's a bug on yo- *'Chrome': SON OF A BITCH GET THAT LITTLE SHIT OFF ME! FUCK! FUCK FUCK! MOTHER FU- *(Other users surround Chrome. James karate kicks the Chrome unconscious, and the bug buzzes away.) *'Everyone':..... *'KK':.....K (walks away.) *(As everyone walks away, Lemon and Hat steal Chrome's limbs.) *(CSI Miami theme plays) *'Text': Creation Movie **'Text':A Musical *(Cuts back to the scene.) *(Chrome awakens to see he us nothing but a short body and head.) *'Chrome': What the f- *(Pixel arrives.) *'Pixel': Now that's what I call a short of a miracle! *'Chrome': I am actually going to fucking kill you- (rolls away off a cliff.) *'Text': From the creators of Autism! *'Text' In theaters April. Theatrical trailer *(R rating) *(Shows Universal Studios and IDGAF Productions logos) *'Narrator': In a world filled with danger. *'KK': There's a bug on yo- *'Chrome': SON OF A BITCH GET THAT LITTLE SHIT OFF ME! FUCK! FUCK FUCK! MOTHER FU- *(Other users surround Chrome. James karate kicks the Chrome unconscious, and the bug buzzes away.) *'Narrator': In a world filled with chaos. *'Chaossy': Wa'ssup. *'Narrator': In a world filled with Autism. *'Igor': I'm tired of you TREATING ME LIKE THE PRESENT DAY HITLER! (Holds up gun to the cast) *'Lemon': Yeah um..you're right. You're not Hitler. You're more like present day....uhhh..Stalin! *'Hat': Ehhh I beg to differ. More like Pol Pot? *'Narrator': In Wikialand... *(Shows bombs blowing up and battle scenes) *'Narrator':...everything is against nothing! *(James keeps running into a wall, trying to break free) *'James': DON'T. OUCH. WORRY GUYS. OW DAMNIT. I'LL. SAVE. THE. DAY- (falls unconscious) *'Narrator': Brother is against brother. (We switch to a forest fire with Hat and Lemon fighting each other) *'Lemon': (punches Hat) Bleach is a dead anime! *'Hat': Okay, Naruto fan! *'Text': Father is against son! (We switch to a laboratory filled with weaponry) *'???': Chrome! I am your father! *'Chrome': Oh yeah? Well, I know you are, but what am I? *'???': My son! *'Chrome': Oh yeah? Well, I know you are, but what am I? *'???': Dead to me. *'Narrator': Pepsi is against Coca-Cola! *(We switch to a battle scene) *'Jihadist #1': PEPSI (Suicide bombs himself) *'Jihadist #2': COCA-COLA (Suicide bombs himself) *'Jihadist #3': I'm kinda a Dr. Pepper fan, myself (Suicide bombs himself) *'KK': (facepalm) *(Insect by Voivod plays) *'Narrator': From the creators of Autism! *'Chrome': Shit! KK! *'Narrator': Comes the world's greatest family movi- *'Pixel': (Face is painted with blood while waving a chainsaw) *'Igor': (Fucking his own sister) *'TGB1': (Smoking and injecting himself with something at the same time) *(multiple other inappropriate scenes flash) *'Narrator': I mean for adults. *(Explosion) *(Shows the film's logo) *'Narrator': Creation Movie: A Musical! *'Everyone': (singing) You're a fag, you're a fag, you are really not okay, it is time, yes indeed, to fuck your wife and take your weed, it's the only thing we need! *'KK': Kill me. *'Chrome': Kill me first (April 2017) Category:Trailer lists Category:Lists